


The Young Avengers

by badgerterritory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, FMA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Avengers and their exploits in Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Young Avengers

"Look," Cassie was saying as Kate got ready to fire her fifth arrow of the day, "You have all these skills. You’re the best swordswoman I’ve ever seen, you’re an expert with a gun, and your archery is excessively impressive."

In the space of the last word, Kate aimed and fired the arrow, splitting her previous arrow nearly perfectly in half. “I understand that,” Kate said, “but that’s no reason to dress up like Avengers and fight. That’s what the Avengers are for.”

"Yeah?" Cassie punched Kate in the arm lightly. "And what happens when the Iron Heart Alchemist dies? Or Hawk-Eye? They’ll probably disband. Because they’re a bunch of dumb adults and all they’re good for is getting themselves killed."

"I’m going to be eighteen in three months, Cassie."

"Who says that’s an adult? Anyways, I’m gonna be eighteen in nine months, don’t see me bragging about it."

Kate rolled her eyes, making sure Cassie saw the exaggerated motion. “And who do you suggest we make this group out of, huh? A markswoman and the daughter of the Growing Alchemist?”

Cassie shrugged. “It’s a start. Anyways, I stole some of my dad’s gloves.” She brought them out of a pocket to show a rather alarmed (but amused) Kate. “I’ve been practicing growing and shrinking things. It’s a little tricky to displace the mass, but I’m getting good at it. I shrank one of my mom’s teapots yesterday and managed to put it back.”

"And she didn’t notice her evening tea had the taste of alchemy?"

Cassie grinned. “I doubt she’d notice if I made myself huge in front of her. She’s so against alchemy, it’s a wonder she even admits it exists.”

Kate got four more arrows out before Cassie added, “I talked to Billy and Teddy about it.”

Her next arrow flew wide. “Seriously? Teddy cannot be on any potential team. Teddy changes his body with alchemy. Teddy cannot be seen.”

Cassie shrugged. “He was into it when I asked him. And we talked about the dangers. And if Billy’s in, you know Tommy’s in. His deconstruction alchemy will be very useful.”

"So," Kate said. "Our team will be… a few amateur alchemists, a freak of nature, me. And Teddy."

"Ha, ha," Cassie grumbled. "Remind me why I talk to you, again?"

"Because nobody else does this." Kate pulled off her scarf and used it to draw Cassie in for a kiss. They both kissed like it was a luxury, moving soft and slow against each other. They’d been dating for three years and Kate never got over how soft Cassie’s lips were.

"Heavenly," Kate sighed happily once Cassie pulled away. "I love you, Growing Girl Alchemist."

Cassie made a face. “That is so not going to be my name. The Stature Alchemist, maybe.” She leaned in and kissed Kate’s cheek. “Whatever. I love you too, Hawk-Eye.”

"That is so going to be my name." She laughed as she hugged Cassie and spun her around. "And if that guy doesn’t like it, well, he can come take his name back."

Cassie kissed Kate’s cheek, then the other. “So you’re going to join! Okay, we’ll have to… talk to Billy, for starters. He can get in touch with his brother and Teddy. Then we’ll have to figure out what we want to do. And where we want to do it. You are so getting laid tonight, Kate.”

Kate laughed. “Slow down, sweetheart. Well, not on the sex part. I am all for sex tonight.”

Cassie just rolled her eyes. “I won’t slow down. As of tonight, we are Young Avengers.”

Kate smirked at Cassie. She really was adorable. “Young Avengers, huh?”

Cassie nodded firmly. “So if the Avengers fall apart, there’s still us.”

They celebrated thoroughly that night.


	2. Meet the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Young Avengers meet the Old Avengers.

Knock knock knock. Kate grumbled and flopped over, throwing her leg over Cassie. “You get it,” she mumbled.

"No." Cassie ran a hand up Kate’s stomach, making her shiver happily.

Knock knock knock.

Kate groaned and sat up, which prompted Cassie to get up with her. “Now you get up,” Kate grumbled.

Cassie smiled sleepily. “S’not worth being in bed if you aren’t with me.”

Kate, who was previously swinging her legs around to actually get out of bed, tackled her girlfriend and kissed her. “You are so romantic,” she said. “I love you so much.”

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh yeah," Kate said. She slipped on one of her longer robes, one that actually reached to her knees, and made sure Cassie put on her own robe. Halfway to the door, Cassie wrapped her arms firmly around Kate’s waist, which was very comfortable but made walking much more difficult.

But they made it to the door, and Cassie began nuzzling and kissing Kate’s neck as she opened the door. At which point she gasped, because the Star Alchemist, Carol Danvers, also informally known as the Marvel Alchemist or Captain Marvel, was standing at her door.

When she saw their disheveled state, she raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s twelve-thirty, girls. A little early for that kind of stuff.”

"We just got up," Cassie mumbled. "We were. Uh. Sleeping. Um. Do you want to come in, or something? Or… why are you here?" Cassie suddenly gripped Kate harder. "Is… is my dad okay?"

Carol smiled. “Your dad’s fine, kid. He told me to tell you he’s heading out of the country on research, and he’ll be away a few months. But that’s not why I’m here. How soon can you get your little group together?”

Kate frowned. There was sort of a reason they wore masks in public. And half the reason was to avoid being identified. “Uh, I don’t know. Depends on where we’re meeting, I guess?”

"You’ll be meeting here. And then at the Avengers HQ."

As usual, Kate called Billy, who called Teddy and Tommy, and they convened at Kate’s apartment, and then they were all escorted to the Avengers Manor, where they made their headquarters.

Waiting for them were Captain Rogers, Hawk-Eye, the Iron Heart Alchemist (who Cassie smiled at and greeted as ‘Uncle Tony’), the Black Widow, and a man that Kate didn’t know, who had a massive automail for a left arm.

Tommy said, “If you’re going to try to take me back, I’m going to dissolve that wall and walk out of here.”

Captain Rogers shook his head. “No, son. We just want to talk about your future.”

* * *

"For the record," Hawk-Eye said to Kate after Captain Rogers left (only after the longest lecture Kate had ever sat through), "I think you guys are old enough to know what you’re getting into. But you need to find a new name for yourself. Hawk-Eye is mine."

Kate smiled blithely. “I don’t see your name on it.”

"That… you… I." He threw his hands up. "How can you even respond to that?" He turned to Carol Danvers, who was smirking. "How do you even respond to that?"

"I think she won," Carol said, nodding to Kate. "Good work, Hawk-Eye."

Kate smiled. “So, what? All that lecture was for nothing?”

"Not for nothing," Carol assured her. "I’m pretty sure if the Captain ever hears about your group performing more heroics, he’ll do everything in his power to stop you. But the rest of us… well, we figure you can handle yourselves."

"I’m against putting Cassie in danger," Tony said, "but she’s an adult so I doubt I can stop her."

Kate grabbed Cassie’s hand as she said, “I think we’ll lay low for a while. Let Captain Rogers forget about us. And then we’ll see what we can do.”

Carol nodded. “He’s mainly on edge because his old sidekick is here.” She nodded her head towards the man that Kate still didn’t know, leaning his automail against a wall. “They call him the Winter Soldier. He’s famous up at Briggs, nearly unstoppable with that automail of his. He was eighteen when he and Rogers went up north. Steve came back alone and never talked about what happened. Winter Soldier here was assumed killed in action. That’s a big part of why he doesn’t want kids like you fighting.”

"Oh," Kate said. She could understand that. They hung out for a while before they left, all of them scattering back to their homes.

When Kate and Cassie got back to Kate’s apartment, they both finally dissolved into fits of giggles. “We met the Avengers!” Kate mumbled, grinning dumbly. “I am so in love with you right now.”

"Same here," Cassie said. "I guess forming the Young Avengers was a good idea, huh?"

"Shut up and get in my bed."


	3. Post-Victory Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their first victory against a homunculus.

His name was Wrath.

Or, at least, that was what everyone called him. Nobody knew what he called himself, since his only interaction with people was usually either attacking them or killing them. He was tearing his way through Central Headquarters, and since all the State Alchemists were out, that left the Young Avengers to take care of things.

It was a hard battle. His claws were strong and sharp enough to cut through anything they tried to put in front of him, and in the end Tommy had to separate his arms from his body by turning his elbows into sand. They began regenerating almost immediately, but soldiers arrived and made sure he was helplessly bound.

Afterwards, the Young Avengers went out for dinner in their costumes. Kate sat on Cassie’s lap and grinned dumbly at her girlfriend. “You look hot all bruised and bloodied,” Kate said. She kissed Cassie, mindful of her broken lip, and sighed happily when Cassie’s hand got tangled up in Kate’s hair. “Tonight, Cass. You are not gonna be able to walk.”

The other three watched with varying levels of amusement as Cassie and Kate flirted. They were all finished eating, while their teammates hadn’t even started. “They’re worse than you two,” Tommy grumbled to his brother. “When are we gonna stop them?”

"We just defeated a homunculus," Billy said. "Let’s just… let them go on for a while." The cut on Kate’s cheek opened up again, and Cassie licked up the droplets of blood that formed, and Billy said, "Yeah, okay, I think we should stop them now."

It wasn’t easy to separate them. Eventually, Billy was forced to keep Cassie on his lap so she didn’t go back to sucking face with Kate, and the two actually ate their meals. Afterwards, Billy released Cassie and the boys watched Cassie and Kate leave in a hurry, giggling to each other. “They are worse than us,” Teddy murmured to Billy, nuzzling his neck. “It’s kind of incredible.”

Billy turned and kissed Teddy. “I’d offer to take you home, but Tommy and I made plans to hang out before the homunculus attack.”

"It’s fine," Tommy said with a shrug, seeming much more nonchalant than he really was. "I mean, if you two wanna go do your dumb boyfriend stuff…"

"No," Billy said firmly, wrapping one arm around his brother. "We’re gonna hang out, Tommy. You aren’t getting out of it that easily."

Despite his grumbling, that kept a smile on Tommy’s face for a few minutes.


	4. Heart Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Kate have a problem.

"Wake up, you dummy," Kate muttered. "Wake up."

Surprisingly obedient, Cassie’s eyes opened. “Hey,” she croaked. “Why are you crying?”

"Because you collapsed." Kate pulled Cassie up and sniffled, holding back the last of her tears. "We were in the middle of a battle and you collapsed and you were unconscious for forever."

"Oh. Was I injured?"

Kate punched Cassie in the boob. “Were you injured?! Why didn’t you tell me that you have a heart condition! I had to hear it from your father!”

"Oh." Cassie frowned. "Oh. Was it my heart? It hasn’t been an issue in years. I…" She stopped talking, one hand moving vaguely towards her head. "Oh. Got a bit light-headed. Sorry. My father took me to see an Alchemist doctor. He said if there were any complications, they’d show up later. In my forties at the very least."

Kate sighed. “We’ll watch carefully, okay? And we’re definitely going to go to a doctor at some point, just in case. Immediately, if it happens again.”

"Okay," Cassie agreed, pulling Kate down for a kiss. "Agreed. But it might have been a lot of things, Katie, not just a heart condition that got fixed years ago."

After a few more kisses, Kate forgot all about her worries and straddled Cassie.

* * *

A week later, they knew for sure. It was her heart.

The muscles were weakening, and eventually she wouldn’t have enough blood movement to stand up. If she didn’t go into cardiac arrest first.

The doctors said there was nothing to do about it, and the alchemist they visited reaffirmed that. “Alchemy is too dangerous at this point,” he said. “Attempting to heal her with it could cause more damage,” he said.

When Cassie collapsed again after trying a simple transmutation, Kate did the only thing she could think of.

She brought Cassie to Utopia.

It was well-known that Utopia was the home of the homunculi, the strange beings with strange powers. If anyone knew how to save Cassie, it would be them.

They waited at the entry gate to Utopia land for three days before someone came, a woman in a red dress. “Hello,” she said politely. “I am Wanda. You two have been waiting out here a long time for people not seeking admission to the school.”

"It’s her heart," Kate said. "I need someone to heal it. Make it stronger."

Wanda looked between them. “Well. You’ll catch a cold out here, and that won’t be good for your heart. Come in. You can have a cup of tea and then we’ll discuss things.”

They followed Wanda down a long path to a manor, where other people milled around and looked at Kate and Cassie with mistrust. Kate looked at them the same way. Wanda made them all tea and sat them at a table. “Now,” she said. “The first thing you should know is that I’m well aware of who you two are. Two members of the so-called Young Avengers. The second is that I should be able to heal your heart, but I do not know what effects it will have. You may become a homunculus. I honestly have no idea. One of the side effects of living here is that I have never used my abilities on anyone except a homunculus.”

She gave them a few minutes to discuss it between them, and then Kate asked Wanda, “How would you heal her?”

Wanda hummed and raised an eyebrow. “With magic, of course.”

Cassie’s brow furrowed. “But… magic isn’t real.”

"Then how do you explain alchemy?" Wanda murmured before sipping her tea. "You put your hands to a circle and build a radio. My powers are different, but similar."

"That’s…" Cassie frowned. "But, that’s just deconstruction and reconstruction. And alchemy has rules, like equivalent exchange! And…"

"And it doesn’t matter," Wanda interrupted. "Because how do you do it? You exert your will, and the world changes. Magic. Magic follows rules, just like alchemy does. Magic’s rules are just a little more flexible."

Cassie bit her lip, and Kate held her hand while she thought. Then Cassie said, “Okay. Do it. Heal me. I don’t care if there’s side effects. I just don’t want to die.”

"Nobody does," Wanda said, setting down her tea. "All right. Kate, you wait here. Cassie and I will be back momentarily."

As soon as they got back to Central, they went to a doctor who confirmed that Cassie’s heart was okay again. Then they went home and celebrated by fucking each other for hours.

(They discovered one of the side effects as Cassie grew six inches during one of her orgasms.)


End file.
